


Restrain Him

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Will, PWP, Restraints, Willdip, Yandere!Will Cipher, bottom!dipper, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will was determined to make sure Dipper never left him. Dipper was determined to escape...at first. Perhaps Will's love was enough for the both of them.





	Restrain Him

Dipper wasn't sure what happened - or even how it happened - but he'd ended up tied down on the carpeted floor in his lover's bedroom. His wrists were bound with a cloth he couldn't see behind his back and his legs were forced together above and below his knees. He drooled around the cloth in his mouth, feeling some slide down his chin as he wriggled uselessly. He was beginning to wonder if this side of his boyfriend had always been there, just under the surface. He heard the door creak open and he shifted to his side to steal a glance. His arm crushed under his chest but his concern came when polished shoes stepped in front of him. He swallowed thickly and followed long legs up until he met hard blue eyes. 

"Well, well, well, my gift is all ready for me to open." Will's voice purred as he kneeled before laying on the floor next to Dipper. 

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to wriggle away. Will just hummed and wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist before pulling him flush against his chest. Dipper growled against the gag, glaring at Will with a fiery rage. 

"You look so delicious like this." Will ran a hand through his hair, combing through soft brown locks. "I could just swallow you up."

Dipper breathed heavily through his nose before attempting to head butt the demon. Will just chuckled when it ended up being more like a nudge and it only fueled Dipper's anger. 

"If you'd just agreed to never leave, I wouldn't have had to do this." Will moved to cup Dipper's cheek. Will's voice was laced with a dangerous undertone. "But you just had to insist on listening to your family. Where are they now?"

Dipper narrowed his eyes as he swallowed around the gag. His jaw was sore and his body hurt from being bound for so long. His eyes remained on Will's, however, as fury boiled in his gut. 

"We belong together - you know it." Will allowed a smile to spread across his lips. "And now you won't have your family feeding you those blatant lies anymore." 

Dipper's jaw spasmed in pain and Will's eyes fell to his jaw muscles. He watched slender hands reach around his head and tug the gag loose before it hung loosely around his neck. He grimaced at how moist it was from his saliva. 

"William, let me go." Dipper growled through a tense jaw.

"Nope." Will's grin only grew as he walked the tips of his fingers up Dipper's bare chest. "You're going to stay here with me forever."

"Someone will notice I'm missing." Dipper watches Will giggle softly. "You won't be able to keep this up for long."

"Oh, I won't?" Will presses his hand fully against Dipper's chest then, smiling widely at how warm his skin felt against his palm. "I think I will."

Dipper clenched his jaw when a finger found a nipple and rubbed circles into it. He shuddered, glaring at the other with a scowl as shocks of pleasure ran down his spine. 

"See? You love it. You love me." Will squeezes it between his forefinger and thumb. "You'll forgive me eventually." 

"I won't." Dipper hissed when Will pushed him on his back, crushing his hands under the small of his back. Will just straddled him, leaning over him to lick a flat-tongued lap over his nipple. Dipper gasped and arched his back, clenching his eyes shut in silent rebellion. 

"You will." Will hums happily above him. "I know because your body responds to me so willingly - it betrays your words." 

Dipper wishes he could deny it, but he can already feel his dick press against the fabric of his underwear. Will's eyes flicker down to look at it before smiling a toothy grin at him. 

"I love you so much, you know that don't you?" Will leans back and runs his hands over Dipper's chest. "This is all for you."

"If you really loved me, I don't think you'd be this insecure about our relationship." 

"I'm not insecure, I'm just ensuring its success." Will wriggles lower, careful not to put his weight on Dipper's bound legs as he crouches over his legs. 

Dipper narrows his eyes further when he sees Will lick his lips at the sight of Dipper's erection through his underwear. 

"I've always wanted to do this." 

Dipper hisses when Will tugs his underwear down to the restraint above his knees. He wriggles violently before hands grab his thighs and force them down painfully. He yelps as Will's fingernails dig into his flesh.

"Keep fighting, it only makes this more fun." Will's eyes aren't on him, only on his exposed erection. 

He's hard, uncomfortably so, and he doesn't understand it. All he can do is watch Will lean down and lap timidly at the head of his dick. He keens when the tip disappears into a hot mouth. Will sucks and runs his tongue over the slit of his erection greedily, hollowing his cheeks before inching more into his mouth. Dipper pants heavily into the air, feeling his hands go numb behind him as his back arches up. His dick twitches in Will's mouth. 

Will pulls away with a lewd pop before grabbing his thighs and forcing him up. Dipper's eyes widen as his hips are forced into the air. He feels those hands flip him, forcing his face into carpet. He grunts and moves his head so his cheek is pressing against the ground, giving him limited access to air. The restraint on his thighs loosens and he wants to think it means Will is about to remove the restraint around his calves. He has no such luck, but he does feel his legs shift open before a hit appendage presses against his asshole. His entire body tenses as he whimpers into the ground when Will sucks and laps at him hungrily. 

The sounds of slurping mix with the curl of heat in his gut. His face feels hot as blood rushes to his face and to his dick. One hand grips his legs tightly as another shifts to wrap around his shaft and pump him slowly. He whines when Will's tongue presses inside him, teasing him mercilessly as Will shifts his wrist to change the way he strokes Dipper. He feels tears well up in his eyes as he reaches the edge, toes curling and saliva drooling down his chin as he begins to hump Will's hand. He pants heavily, whimpering when Will tightens his grip around him.

"There's a good boy." Will hums behind him before pressing his tongue in as far as it would go. Dipper arched his back, gasping as tears slide down his cheeks. 

Will pulls away fully then before removing his hand from Dipper's cock. Pre-cum is smeared all along his length and Dipper whined at the loss. He's never seen Will like this before - controlling and merciless...like an alpha in rut. He'd always been the one in control, always the one teasing and making Will beg. Dipper's knees bend and rest against the ground as he hears a zipper go undone. His arms remain bound behind him, resting against his back as Will undoes the binding on his calves. His legs are spread out further and Dipper is more than aware of what happens next. He tries to shift away, maybe even kick the other, but Will grabs his hips and tugs him back. He feels a hot erection rest against his ass and he clenched his eyes shut. 

"You didn't think I'd just let you go without getting you off first, did you?" Will rumbles behind him before pressing against Dipper's entrance. 

Dipper can only moan against the ground when Will's hand resumes its teasing strokes. He feels Will align himself against his entrance and he pants into soft carpet in anticipation. He feels Will shift over him.

"Is this okay?" 

Dipper feels a pang of guilt when he hears worry in Will's voice. He nods against the ground. He may feel anger toward the other, but Will really did love him. Will cared about him. And, somehow, even his anger seemed to be dissipating among the oddly twisted love for the other. 

"Will." 

"Yes?" Will's voice no longer held that devious tone, instead sounding genuinely concerned and curious. 

"Untie my hands." 

Will hesitated, ceasing his movements in anxious silence. 

"I won't run." Dipper promised, flexing his fingers. "I want to hold you, just like you always do to me when we make love." 

He knows Will's weak to those words. Will is still for only a moment more before the restraints around his wrists are tugged free. His arms fall to the ground as he pushes himself up. They ache as the flex and stretch before Dipper turns to look at Will. He sees exactly what he expects : anxious fear. He knows he could deck the other right then and there, grab his clothes and make a run for it. A part of him is tempted, but he sees the way Will stares at him so defenselessly, as if he anticipated Dipper's betrayal to be his only option. 

Dipper crawls forward and kisses Will's forehead. He feels Will melt against his touch as he gently guides Will down. He sees the way Will's fingers begin to fidget and tangle against each other in their usual nervous habit. He finds himself smiling as he slowly kisses Will's jaw, down his neck and over his collarbone as he aligns himself. Will's dick barely presses against his entrance as he wiggles his hips over its head. 

Will swallowed thickly as he watches Dipper carefully, cautiously. Dipper's heart melts at the sight. He slowly guides Will inside him, gritting his teeth at the spark of pain that runs up his spine. Will's face is suddenly filled with concern as he tries to sit up, but Dipper pushes him back down. He slowly fills himself until all of Will is inside him. He's so full that it's strange and...comforting. His eyes are half-lidded when he gazes down at Will with a flushed expression. Will looks up at him with wide eyes in love struck awe and Dipper is sure he's never seen anyone look at him that way. He slowly moves his hips up before sliding Will back inside. Will swallows thickly as he watches Dipper slowly ride him but his attention stays on tear-stained cheeks and lust-blown pupils. 

He just loves Dipper so much it hurts. His entire body aches when Dipper isn't around. His heart throbs when Dipper is away for too long. His chest feels heavy when Dipper isn't touching him. Dipper is his everything and without him he isn't so sure he could live. He's not sure how he lived before Dipper, but he knows it was empty and meaningless. He can't bare to let him go - especially because he knows Dipper loves him, too. He feels guilt weigh in his stomach - he knows he shouldn't have kidnapped his boyfriend but...he loves him so much. 

Will moans when the walls around him tense with every moment Dipper grinds against him. He finally gets his wits about him as he moves a hand to wrap around Dipper's erection to pump him as best he can. He loves the feeling of Dipper's dick. It's soft and warm in his palm with the obvious arousal that Dipper has only for him. He was the only one that could make Dipper feel this way - he knew it. He wrapped another hand around Dipper's waist, squeezing his hip as he forced Dipper down harder onto him. Dipper let out a low whimper before bucking into Will's hand. 

Will hates when he feels his body begin to build in curled pressure. He doesn't want this to end - he never wants it to end. He wants Dipper to always feel good - he wants to be the only one who ever makes Dipper feel this good. He begins to thrust his hips upward, drawing out moans from his boyfriend as Dipper cries out. Will feels pride bubble in his chest when he watches the other throw his head back in ecstasy. He strokes Dipper harder, huffing with each thrust of his hips into tight warmth. 

"I l-love you. I love you s-so much." Will hears himself confessing as Dipper grinds against him harder. He can see sweat mat down the boy's hair and a blush spread across Dipper's cheeks all the way to his ears. 

"I love you, too." Dipper breathes.

Will can see Dipper's movements become more erratic as he gets closer to release. He wants to memorize this moment, wants to replay it in his mind for days to come as he watches Dipper tense above him. Dipper's chest puffs out in release as cum splatters over Will's chest. He feels his own release crashes over him and he comes into Dipper with a loud groan. His skin tingles where Dipper's release is smeared along his stomach and his entire body relaxes under Dipper's weight. 

He's in bliss as he smiles widely - very unlike the smile he had earlier. The fake smile that his his fears. 

Dipper stared down at him hazily and he can see the slow spark of fear begin to fester behind blue eyes. He shivers as he leans forward, kissing Will's cheek before propping his arm against the ground. He knows Will thinks he'll run the second he falls asleep. It's clear in those soft eyes, but Dipper just runs a hand through sweaty blue locks and smiles sweetly down at him. 

He should run. He should grab his clothes and leave the second Will is fast asleep. He's tempted as Will's arms remain wrapped around him tightly on the bed where they moved. His eyes focus on the sway of the curtains from the night wind and the sounds of cars passing outside the window. He knows if he leaves, Will would break completely, but the other trusted him enough not to restrain his limbs. 

Will was giving him a choice. 

Dipper sat up in the bed after carefully lifting Will's arm off him. He rests his face into the palms of his hands, tangling fingers into his hair as he thinks. His entire body aches, especially from sitting, but he just continues listening to the lives of the cars outside. His heart is heavy and his mind is foggy from sex. He knows Will loves him, knows Will would die for him. He loves Will, too.

But Will was insane. 

He'd kidnapped, gagged and restrained him. All because of his family's insistence that he leave the boy behind - because they saw the side of Will that he didn't. He wasn't afraid that Will would hurt him, he knew Will would never but the fear of the boy hurting himself weighed on his shoulders. He turned to look at Will sleeping peacefully in their shared bed. He looked so soft, so innocent, so harmless. This was the Will that Dipper knew. The Will that he'd known for years. He swallows and runs a hand over his face. 

He knows it's crazy but...he enjoys it. Somehow, some part of him yearns for this. He loves knowing Will is obsessed with him. It fuels something inside him as he thinks about how desperate Will was to keep him. To love him no matter the cost. He'd never experienced that before and while it did terrify him, it also excited him. His justification for sliding back into bed, under Will's warm arm and earning a soft smile from the boy hugging him closer was that he was in love. 

A love that was, by no definition, healthy or sane. 

"I love you." Will whispers between them, as if it's a secret that Dipper was hearing for the first time. 

"I love you, too." Dipper whispers back as Will kisses his neck. He still smells like mouthwash and toothpaste from earlier. 

"Thank you." Was all he received before Will slipped back into sleep. Dipper sighed before relaxing into warm arms. 

He must have been just as insane as his lover.


End file.
